


On the bridge

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, okay maybe a little plot but it's nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Scotty, the Enterprise's bridge. What else? Oh yeah sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> First try at something really smutty

The ship was at the docking for some repairs, when you received this strange message from Scotty. He asked you to join him on the bridge. From all places on the Enterprise, it was the last place you will thought for meet him. But you didn’t ask for more. At the first step you made in the ship, you were impressed by the silence and by the absence of the crew made it look bigger. You also wondering where was the repairs staff. You made you way to the lift without encounter a single sign of life.

As the lift open, Scotty was standing there looking at screen. Without a word, you joined him and stood by his side looking at the view. Despite, the beautiful view of space, you wanted answer. “It’s rare to see you on the bridge. Why exactly do you wanted to see me?” You said always gazing at the stars. 

“Last night, we talk about few things and ya said something about the captain’s chair.” Scotty smiled. 

Your cheeks turned red. “No. No! We’re not going to do this! It was a joke. Don’t take everything I say seriously.” Yes, you did have talk about one of your little phantasies with him. But you never thought he’ll take it seriously or want to try it. “Also, there might have chance that some people come in here.”

Scotty turned to look at you with an amused smile. “I checked the report, the bridge have been repaired on the first day, no one will come here. Also…” He went to the control panel next to the lift, entered his code and the only entrance to the bridge was locked. “The only ones who can unlock that door now, are the captain and Mr. Spock. They won’t be back till the repairs are done.” 

“Alright then. Come here.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Making your tongues dance together, Scotty ran his hands on your back to your hips, unbuttoning your pants. As small moan came from you as you felt his skin against you belly. You kissed him with more passion as he was about to break the kiss for remove your shirt. You did the same, to be sure, nothing will stop you from tasting his lips. “Where first?” He asked catching his breath.

You didn’t replied right away, instead you dragged him close to the window. You take off your pants before kneel on the ground. If at first, the chief engineer didn’t get your intentions, but he understood and was about to remove his own trousers. But you stopped him and did the work. It was more sensual this way. You could already see his half erect cock through his underwears. “Come on lass, stop teasing me like this.” He groaned as space started to lack down there. You slowly take off what was left and took his dick in your hand. A moan of relief escaped his lips. You started to pump your hand front and back, till it was hard enough to take it in your mouth. Giving a lustful look at Scotty, you kissed the tip of his cock, giving small lick on it. Scotty’s cock twitched at the contact of your warm tongue and lips. His groans and whimpers make you craving for more. But not yet. After teasing him, you opened your mouth and took him. Relaxing yourself, after a minute you were able to take him all inside. Scotty tried to stay steady on his legs, till you made your move and he had to press both hands on the window in front of him. “(Y/N), ya’re amazing!” He panted, his eyes shut. If the bridge was silence at first, it was now filled with Scotty’s moans. Your body was demanding for more. As you felt him getting close, you ignored the sudden urge to touch yourself. He’ll have this honor. You kept working on sucking him more. Scotty gently grabbed your head as he came in your mouth. “And now?” He said as he was catching his breath. You drinking his cum before reply. “The con. We gonna keep the best part for the last. You can make it to the last part?”

“For sure I can, because now my lovely lady, it’s yar turn to get some fun.” He smirked. You sat on the con waiting for him to make his move. He proceed to take off your underwears and play with your nipples first. You bite your lips. Pinching, sucking and biting them, he’ll driving you insane if he doesn't start giving your sex the same attention. “Scotty… Please.” You begged him. Always sucking your breast, he ran one of his hand on your body to your wet vagina. Using Sulu’s seat, you lifted up your leg for gave him more access. A gasp of pleasure escaped your mouth as he rubbed your clit, finally gave what you wanted. A part of you felt relief, put the other was demanding for more and more. Scotty seemed to understand your craving as he pushed one finger inside. You rested your forehead on his shoulder while he was thrusting and rubbing your sex. Heavily breathing, you focused on each of his movements, when he pushed a second fingers. Then a third. He went back to your mouth for a kiss. You couldn’t stop yourself from moan in his mouth. He just had found your sweet spot. You were so close to come. An intense sensation grown in your body making you shake a little as you came on his fingers. While you were calming down from your orgasm, Scotty looked at you with a playful smile and lustful eyes. “I think it time for round two. What do you think?” You saw his dick fully erect once again and smiled back.

You both looked at the captain’s chair. So far, you was enjoying all the love session way more than you expected. You were eager to go further. It wasn’t the first time you and Scotty had sex outside of each other quarters. First time being in the medbay. The second time in Engineering. Now the bridge. You simply had respect for the chair. But it was also your desire to be taken on that chair. Well, you will just have to be careful and no one will ever know. You sat on it, with a strange feeling of doing something against the rules. It make everything better, though. Using the chair arms, you spread you legs and Scotty hold himself with his knees on the edge of the chair. He pressed the tip on his dick on your entrance, without pushing it inside. You squirmed trying to force him to do so. “Please Scotty, just fuck me already.” You whimpered impatiently. 

“Aye aye... captain.” He snorted with amusement.  He slowly pushing it inside, giving you the time to adjust. Once Scotty was completely inside you, you wrapped your legs around his back. He started by small thrust, finding the right balance and keep a steady rhythm. With his thumb, he went back at stimulating your clit, while kissing you in the neck. He bite you gently, leaving red marks. “(Y/N) ya’re so wet and tight.” He whimpered thrusting faster and harder. 

Forehead against each others, you could felt his warm breath on your breasts. And by his grunting, you could tell he was about to come. “Wait… Your turn to be the captain.” You let out in a breath. He withdrew himself and you both change place. You sat on laps, turning your back at him and put his dick back inside. He took you by the waist to help you to move. After a few thrust, a strong feeling grown again inside you.  Digging your nails into his knees, you cried out as came hard on him. Not long after, he also came inside you. 

Scotty saw you almost fell in front and he grabbed you, holding you against him. You both catch your breath looking at the stars. For a minutes, you completely forgot than you were on the ship. It was only you and Scotty, the rest of the world didn’t exist. You cuddled a little longer, before Scotty cleared his throat. “So, (Y/N)! All of this make me hungry, do ya want to eat something?” 

“Maybe. What about sandwiches?” You proposed nuzzle into his neck. He gladly accepted the idea. You dressed back and leave this bridge like nothing happened. Though, you thought hear the chair creak.

*****

The next day the ship was ready to travel again and you were ready, back at your post on the bridge. You felt a bit awkward as you remembered yesterday. But there’s no chance someone could knew anything. Till you heard the captain complain.

“I told you Spock. The chair is broken.” He sat and it indeed creak.

“I do not understand the situation more than you do, captain. The report clearly said that the repairs have been done…”

“I know, I know” He cutted him. “Still, I think this chair is…”

As Kirk pressed his back on the chair, it tilted on the left and he fell on the floor. You were glad to face the screen in front of you and that no one was watching you, as you turned red. You also wondered what Scotty will think of this when you will tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it like "serious sex", but I had to make something funny at the end.


End file.
